


Bitter Coffee

by hereticpop



Series: Pretty [in] Morbid [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki is still the destructive force of this relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Coffee

It had been days now that Aoi was acting, well, strange. Circling the house like a craving vulture in heat, unable to sit down in one place for longer than six minutes and forty three seconds (Ruki checked that with a watch). Chain-smoking as if he had been diagnosed with lung cancer and wanted to pollute his lungs as much as he could while he still had them… So this one wasn’t that strange. Not until he had gone through a pack of cigarettes in two hours, anyway. Although it was only when he mistook the oven for the washing machine, loading it with dirty laundry, that Ruki started to worry. The fact that Ruki’s favourite pants escaped getting baked by a hairsbreadth being the major worrying factor.

That is why, when Aoi approached him one day wearing a serious expression and said, “I’ve been thinking a lot as of lately,” Ruki heaved a sigh of relief. Thinking was bound to take up most of Aoi’s mental and physical capacity. No wonder he hadn’t been all there during all this time of straining his brain to its extremes.

“And I made up my mind,” Aoi went on. “I want you to meet someone.”

At that, Ruki’s eyes sparkled with suspicion.

“Is it your evil twin you somehow forgot to mention before?” he asked warily.

Aoi had an attempt of raising his eyebrows, an obviously failed one, seeing as his eyebrows were significantly inexistent.

“Umm, no.”

“Ah, okay.” 

Ruki seemed perfectly content with this reply and shown no desire of further questioning, just sitting there and gazing at Aoi with mild curiosity. Aoi decided to take this as a form of encouragement to continue.

“Hold on,” he mumbled and disappeared. Judging by the number of steps that could be heard, he dashed to the bedroom. A creaking sound, shuffling, clattering and soon he was coming back, another set of footsteps accompanying his. When he reappeared in the doorway with his companion, Ruki’s expression of polite interest didn’t change a line. It was as if the little vocalist didn’t even blink once.

“This is Skeleton,” Aoi said, gesturing towards a skeleton standing by his side, which he was holding hands with at the moment.

“I can see that.”

“Umm…” Aoi clearly ran out of clever things to say at this stage. “He’s my friend. He lives in the bedroom closet.”

Ruki’s poise finally shattered.

“What?!”

“I said, he lives in…”

“You mean he lives in _our_ closet? And he… he watches? Us? With his eyes?”

Aoi turned to look at Skeleton, then back to Ruki.

“Of course not. He doesn’t have eyes.”

“Oh.”

Ruki inspected two dark, hollow orbits in the skull. It was quite clear and easy to see there were no eyeballs indeed.

The rest of the day passed in peace. Now that his Skeleton got out of the closet, Aoi was back to his rather moderately quirky self. As for Ruki, he was almost calm about the revelation. He minded his own business, cleaning the flat twice, walking his dog five times and rearranging food in the fridge by colour and size. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. It was just that whatever he was doing, Skeleton’s bony shadow lingered at the back of his mind, constantly whispering one word to him, again and again. Ruki couldn’t get it out of there.

So instead, at night, he crept out of bed and he got Skeleton out of its safe haven of a closet. Skeleton didn’t show any signs of having a bad feeling about this. Which probably had to do with the fact that it didn’t have any eyeballs to see Ruki’s evil sneer.

Ruki dragged it to the kitchen, grabbing a hammer on the way. He closed the door. And there it was, the word that kept nagging him. _Smash_! Bits and splinters of bone came rattling to the floor. Smash! And again. Ribs flew over his head as he raised the hammer once more to Smash! the remnants of fibulae and tibiae. The pelvis cracked in two, Smash!, three pieces and was left in this sad state, as Ruki came after scattered phalanges, which seemed to be crawling clumsily away from his reach with what was left of their living force. Or was it just the play of the dim light and shade. Smash. Shattering of the cranium finished off the annihilation.

Ruki returned to bed with a content smile.

The next morning Aoi woke up to the sound of Ruki stumbling around the kitchen. He sat up and stretched. It looked like a particularly nice morning.

He got out of bed and lazily walked to the kitchen, hoping there would be already a breakfast waiting for him. What he didn’t expect, though, was a pile of what looked unmistakably like bones, sitting neatly in the corner. Ruki’s little rat, which Aoi still refused to acknowledge as a dog, was nibbling at a particularly big piece of it.

Aoi opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again, turning to look at Ruki, who was sitting at the table.

“What the hell?” was all he managed to get out.

Ruki looked at him distractedly from above the rim of a steaming cup.

“We’re out of sugar,” he kindly informed.


End file.
